Every Breath: Code Jupiter
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Sequel to Every Breath. Kirk is dismayed when Alastar tells him she's leaving. For good. Kirk/Ali, Spock/Uhura. Post EVERY BREATH, post movie. Oneshot, complete.


**Every Breath: Code Jupiter  
**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_ Ok, as promised, I'm finishing off the story with a Kirk/Ali oneshot. Now, a lot of you might have no idea who Ali is, and if you haven't read "Every Breath", you won't have a clue what's been going on. So, this isn't a stand-alone fic, just to warn you. _

**Setting: **_Takes place between the Final Chapter and Epilogue of Every Breath. If you read the Epilogue, it said that Kirk and Ali were engaged. This is an explanation of how that happened._

_**EDIT: **In the Epilogue of Every Breath, I wrote that Nyota and Spock had their big, official wedding ceremony a year after the last chapter. However, I'm fixing that, and they're properly getting married as soon as they return to earth._

_**Disclaimer**: If I owned Star Trek, I sure would not be writing fanfiction about it! Well... maybe I would... I don't know...  
_

* * *

**_Earlier_**

_

* * *

The screen blinked to life to reveal a very red-faced Admiral Jameson._

_"Admiral!" Kirk said with a bright smile. "Fancy seeing you again so soon. And may I say that your complexion looks remarkable fabulous today!"_

_Sulu stifled a laugh; and Bones rolled his eyes. Alastar grinned._

_"Don't talk back to me, Kirk!" Jameson bellowed. "You dare to cut me off right in the middle of a very important mission assignment!"_

_"Of course not," Kirk said. "I just have a sick Vulcan who needs some treatment. We're on our way to get said treatment, so if you don't mind, we'll be on our merry and let you loose."_

_"Oh, no you don't!" Jameson squawked. "You, Captain Kirk, are going to follow orders and go exactly where I tell you! There's a hot spot in-"_

_"CODE JUPITER!" Kirk suddenly shouted over Jameson's voice, startling the older Admiral into temporary silence._

_Sulu grinned and hastily started tapping on his console._

_Jameson glared fiercely at Kirk. "You young upstart, how dare you…" His signal started fizzing out._

_"What?" Kirk shouted. "You're breaking up, Admiral!"_

_"Kirk!" cried Jameson. "Don't you…d-a-are cut… off…" His voice broke up as his image flickered._

_"Sorry, gonna have to call you back! Have a nice day!" Kirk hollered with a cheerful smile and a mock salute. When the image disappeared entirely, he said to Sulu, "All right, Romulus it is! Punch it!"_

_Sulu grinned, said, "Yes, sir!" and brought the ship to warp._

_Alastar glanced at Kirk. "I think I like your ship."_

_"Why, thank you." He smiled up at her. "I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_

_She frowned in confusion. "Are you trying to seduce me?"_

_Kirk sighed and shook his head. "Never mind."

* * *

_

**_Two Months Later_

* * *

**Captain James T. Kirk of the _U.S.S. Enterprise _hadn't been this happy in a long time.

For starters, as soon as they returned to earth after the incident with Romulus and a bunch of crazy Arridanians, along with the near deaths of both his first officer and his communications officer, they had a wedding. And not a hastily put-together wedding with no white dress, no prepared vows, and no rings. No, this time, Commander Spock and Lieutenant Nyota Uhura were having a large wedding with all of the aforementioned details.

Kirk was beaming proudly as Spock and Uhura glided down the aisle together.

"I love weddings," Alastar remarked with a small smile gracing her face.

He looked at her in surprise. "You do?"

She shot him a glare. "Yes. Why shouldn't I? What, don't think I'm the 'wedding-y' type, Kirk?"

Kirk held up his hands in defense. "No, no, I didn't think that. I just didn't take you for the kind of girl to go for the flowery..." He trailed off as he saw her glare grow darker. "Uh, you know... frilly..." He gestured meaninglessly, realizing he was digging himself deeper every time he opened his mouth. "Stuff... You know what I mean."

"Oh, so just because I'm not a blonde bimbo and I occasionally swear-"

"More like swear _a lot_ -"

"- And I'm not afraid to kick a little _arshat _every now and then, including yours, that I'm automatically someone who's a wedding hater?" Alastar shook her head, tight-lipped. "Thanks, Kirk. Way to make a girl feel _shidding_ great."

Kirk sighed. "I didn't mean..."

But Alastar had already walked away. Kirk didn't see the wounded expression on the Arridanian's face, nor the tears glistening in her golden eyes.

* * *

Captain James T. Kirk hadn't been this annoyed or frustrated in a long time. They had two weeks of shore leave before reporting back to the Enterprise, and whereas before he would take a vacation on a beach and sleep with a few women (maybe more than a few), he didn't feel like doing any of that now. Holed up in his temporary quarters, he flipped through the channels, trying to figure out what was making him so irritated, so restless. He let out a growl, turned off the TV, and jumped to his feet.

He needed to get out of here. Grabbing his jacket, he stormed outside and jammed his hands in his pockets, walking through the city and onto the Academy grounds. As he briskly walked along the pier, he suddenly looked up and saw a familiar flash of silvery-white hair on the edge of an upcoming dock. He frowned, looked harder, and saw Alastar standing on the edge of a dock in front of a racer boat, talking to a man. Curious, he walked up more slowly and started to hear their conversation.

"... Good shape," the man was saying, eyeing Alastar in an obviously lustful way. "Sure you don't want me to take you out in a spin before you go it alone?"

"I prefer doing things alone," Alastar said shortly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, I'm not sure... I can show you a few tricks," the man said with a grin.

Kirk didn't know why, but he felt a flash of heated fury towards the guy. Was it jealousy? Nah, he thought, brushing that ridiculous idea off. He didn't even really like Alastar that much. Heck, when he'd first met her, he wanted to get rid of her as quickly as possible. She was brash, loud, snappish, irritating, and downright frightening when she wanted to be. Although he usually liked a challenge, she wasn't a challenge, she was impossible.

Beautiful, but impossible.

Still. Now he was more annoyed than ever.

"I already know your tricks," Alastar said flatly. "And I wouldn't be impressed. Are you going to sell me the shidding ship or not?"

Yep. That was Alastar, all right.

The man looked sulky, but then noticed Kirk hovering some feet behind Alastar. "I don't know... I think I have another interested customer. You interested, buddy?"

Alastar whirled around furiously, and her golden eyes widened. "Kirk!"

Kirk grinned. "Ali! Fancy meeting you here. What are you doing?"

"What am _I_ doing? What are _you _doing?" she growled.

Kirk shrugged, came up to her. "Maybe buying a boat."

He didn't think he'd ever seen her look more angry. "No," she snarled. "You're not. This is my boat."

"No, it's not yet," the man protested.

Alastar turned back to him, and in one quick move, shoved some money into his hand and pushed him away. "It's my boat," she hissed, eyes flashing angrily.

The man swallowed, shot a frightened look to an amused Kirk, and took off down the pier. Kirk stifled a grin and put his hands in his pockets, glancing back at Alastar.

"I guess it's your boat," Kirk said with a short laugh. "But why do you want a boat?"

Alastar shot him a chilly expression and gracefully hopped into the boat. Naturally curious, he followed her up to the steering wheel and looked on as she started the control sequence and took the wheel.

"I've never been on the ocean," she said after a few minutes. "We don't have saltwater on Arridan. I wanted a boat to see the ocean for myself. Have a problem with that, Kirk?" She glared at him. "Or am I not the boating type, either?"

He wasn't about to say that she really didn't look the type. Instead, he shrugged and leaned back in the passenger's seat, enjoying the spray against his face. "I think you're whatever you want to be. And you took my wedding comment completely wrong, by the way," he added, folding his arms behind his head.

Alastar didn't reply. In fact, she didn't speak until they were nearly out of the bay. When they had just passed under the Golden Gate bridge, Alastar slowed the ship's engines and let it glide more smoothly across the water. She also leaned back in her chair and stared out at the water and passing boaters. A cool breeze gently blew wisps of her long, silver-white hair across her pale golden skin.

Kirk swallowed.

"I'm whatever I want to be, hm?" she said quietly, much to his surprise.

He blinked. "What?"

She still wouldn't look at him. "I'm whatever I want to be," she repeated distantly. "That's what you said."

"Yeah." Where was she going with this?

"That's not always the case, Jim," she said, looking pensive. After another pause, she elaborated, "I'm being called back." When he didn't reply, she looked at him. "To Arridan. The High Council wants me to be the next Regent. Or Regentess, if you will."

Now, Kirk was really paying attention. He leaned forward, frowning. "They don't care that you killed your brother?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. They don't know the details. All the Romulans that saw me shoot him are dead. No other Arridanians were there. And, as far as most of the Council was concerned, Salran was a liability to our trading economy. They weren't sad when he died, and they honestly weren't sad when my brother died because he supported him. So, it's up to me now. I'm the closest blood relative."

Kirk felt like he'd just been punched in the gut several times. "You... you're leaving?"

She looked away. "Yes."

"For how long?" he demanded.

Alastar shot him a steady gaze. "I think you already know the answer to that, Jim."

* * *

Kirk furiously stirred his coffee, staring down at the table in Starbucks. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe she'd drop something like that on him without a second thought, without even bothering to ask him if he wanted to let her go -

"Captain?"

Wait, he thought, backtracking. Since when did he think that she belonged to the crew - the ship - to him?

"Captain Kirk?"

After all, she'd never been an official member, just someone along for the ride, so to speak. He actually didn't know why she had stuck around for so long, other than the fact that he thought she liked it on the ship.

"JIM!"

Kirk blinked, startled, as the table shook from the impact of someone's hand, and looked up to see Uhura and Spock sitting across from him. Oh, right. He'd forgotten they were meeting here.

"Uh, hi," he stammered, stirring his coffee more slowly. "Sorry."

Uhura frowned, fingering her coffee cup. "You all right, Kirk? You look a little pale."

Kirk shook his head. "No, no, I'm fine..."

Uhura didn't look convinced. "It's about Alastar, isn't it?"

"No," Kirk said instantly.

"Mmm-hmm," Uhura said, shooting him a look of disbelief. She sipped her coffee. "Hard to believe she's going. I'll miss her. She makes a great ambassador to the Enterprise."

Spock glanced at his new wife. "Beloved, she threatened to cut off the Romulan minister's manhood," he said, sounding slightly amused.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. She's a great ambassador."

Kirk let out a sigh and tapped his half-empty cup on the table, oddly restless. "I didn't like her at first. She's rude, annoying-"

"Beautiful," interrupted Uhura.

"Swears a lot," Kirk continued.

"Funny," said Uhura.

"Rough around the edges," added Kirk.

"Smart, quick on her feet," said Uhura.

"Scary," said Kirk.

"Strong, independent woman," said Uhura.

"Downright disturbing sometimes..."

"Helped save my life," Uhura said more quietly.

The table fell silent. Spock immediately wrapped his fingers around his wife's, and she smiled at him, her eyes suddenly soft and watery. Kirk felt his heart constrict at the sight of the two lovers in front of him: a reminder of past events he didn't exactly want to remember, and a reminder of what he'd never had: real, deep love. He didn't know if he loved anyone else more in the world than Spock, Uhura, and McCoy, but he envied what Spock and Uhura shared: a love so strong it could span light years, across stars and planets and suns.

For the first time in his life, Kirk felt really alone.

"Jim," said Spock, breaking him out of his darker thoughts, "there is only one logical thing you must do in the current situation."

"What's that, Spock?" Kirk asked wearily, rubbing his jaw.

"Go after her, of course."

Kirk smiled. "Taken from experience." It wasn't a question.

"Of course," Spock said, gripping Uhura's hand even more tightly in his own.

* * *

Uhura had told Kirk that Alastar wasn't leaving immediately; rather, she was meeting several members of the Council on earth, for preparations, before making her way back to Arridan and taking up her brother's chair.

It didn't take Kirk long to track the Arridanian meeting down, despite the fact that it was private.

"NO!" Kirk charged into the room, nearly skidding to a halt. Everyone stared at him, the conversation immediately falling silent.

"No," gasped Kirk, "You can't."

Alastar glared at him, then nodded shortly to her advisers. They wisely left the room, shooting Kirk irritated (and amused) expressions. When the last of them had left, Kirk let out a heavy sigh, still trying to catch his breath.

"Can't what?" Alastar said coldly, folding her arms over her chest. "Kirk, I'm in the middle of something extremely important - I don't have time for your immature, arrogant-"

"Just shut up and listen to me, would you?" Kirk demanded, exasperatedly grabbing her arms and holding them in a firm grip. "I'm trying to say that I don't want you to go."

Alastar stared at him. "Why not?" she asked softly. "You know I have a duty to my people, Jim. I can't just abandon them."

"Then be an Ambassador - go back and forth between - but you can't leave m- earth forever," he fumbled, still breathing heavily.

Silence entered the room for another moment, and Kirk still hadn't removed his hands from her arms. Alastar had an oddly calm expression on her face, somewhat reminding Kirk of the Regent's cool expression. Her nonchalance had him on edge: he needed to know what she was feeling! She was so reptilian in her appearance, but not behavior-wise. He'd rarely seen her act this inexpressive before. Normally, her golden eyes would flash, her pale pink lips would curl, and her back would straighten, revealing her emotions all out there.

This constrained quiet was driving him mad.

Finally, Alastar relaxed in his hold, and he released her slowly, holding his breath for her answer, all the while internally cursing that he could not read her better.

"My brother is dead," she told him calmly. "I am responsible for his death, which makes me responsible for my people."

"Can't you elect someone else?" Kirk cried, throwing up his hands. He turned angrily away from her and started pacing the room like a wild lion. "I don't get you, Alastar," he said, purposefully using her full name. "I mean, I get why you wanted to come with us in the first place - to get back at Salran - but I thought..." He faltered, and really looked at her. "I thought you were staying."

Alastar eyed him coolly. "Things change."

He drew closer, enjoying the way her demeanor flickered into uncertainty for a second. "They don't have to," he said in a low voice.

Alastar searched his eyes, narrowing her own slightly. Then, to Kirk's relief, she glared at him. "What are you saying, Kirk?" she snapped. "Cut to the _shidding_ chase already."

Kirk broke into a wide grin. "Love to," he breathed, and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her slim waist, pulled her to him, and, before she could get any words out, took her mouth with his.

To his delight, Alastar didn't slap him, knee him in the groin, or shove him away. Instead, she grabbed his shirt, yanking him closer, and wound her long arms around his neck, bringing him deeper into the kiss. Her lips felt deliciously cool against his own, and her strong, elegant fingers stroked the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. His hands slid up and down her back, causing her to let out a pleased hiss. By the time they pulled away, it was for necessity's sake.

Kirk placed his forehead against her own. "I always thought actions spoke louder than words," he rasped, grinning.

Alastar grinned in return. "Don't be too pleased with yourself, Kirk. I still haven't agreed to stay."

"Well," said Kirk, dropping a kiss across her cheek, then her nose, then her lips, "I guess I'll have to convince you further."

Alastar bit her lip and smirked. "As long as you don't pull a Salran on me, I couldn't agree with you more." And she kissed him again.

Kirk pulled back after a minute. "Me?" he gasped. "Pull a Salran on you? You're the Arridanian."

"Oh, shut up, Kirk."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

"Don't expect anything other than kissing, Kirk," Alastar said lightly. "It's a rule among my people."

"Aw, I think we can break a few rules," Kirk said sneakily, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Alastar smiled, let him kiss her for a moment. But when he tried to go further, she took his hand. "Nice try, Kirk," she said, seemingly enjoying the expression on his face, "but I made a promise to myself a long time ago. No intercourse until after marriage."

Kirk paled. "_What?"_ he squeaked incredulously. "You're not serious!"

"Oh, I am," she said, kissing him teasingly before pulling away.

"Ha ha," he laughed faintly. "Nice joke." But when he saw her self-satisfied expression, he knew. Groaning, he flopped back on the couch. "Oh, come ON!"

"Don't be such a baby," Alastar scolded him, whapping him across the head. "You'll get over it."

"Yes," muttered Kirk. "Break the dang rule. Or..."

Alastar raised an eyebrow, put her hands on her hips. "Or what?"

Kirk suddenly smiled, rose form the couch. "Marry me."

Alastar stared at him, unblinking. She looked completely dumbfounded. "You're serious."

"Yes."

"You really want to marry me."

"Yes."

"You really want me to marry you," she said, pointing to him.

"Yes," he said impatiently. "I want you, Alastar, to marry me, Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise."

"You..." She looked as though she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Marry _me?_"

"Yes, Ali, for crying out loud, yes!" He strode up to her, took her face gently in his hands. "I want to marry you!"

Then, for the first time since he'd met her, Alastar broke into a full, real, open, blindingly white smile. "You have a ring?" she said with barely contained joy.

Kirk paused. "Uh, noooo..."

"Good." She grabbed his shirt and kissed him soundly. However, not a few seconds later, the com system beeped; and a cool, angry voice demanded: "Captain Kirk, Regentess Alastar, you're wanted immediately."

"I want you immediately," Kirk breathed into Alastar's neck.

Alastar giggled, trying to push him away. "Stop it," she whispered. "We have to answer."

"No, we don't."

"Captain Kirk? Regentess? Are you there?" the Councilor said, sounding more on edge.

Alastar slapped Kirk's hand away and faced the coms system. "Yes," she said coolly, "We're here. What is it?"

"Regentess, the Council is growing impatient. They require an answer at once."

Alastar and Kirk exchanged glances; and suddenly, they both grinned evilly. Kirk strode up to the coms system, touched the viewscreen button, and a moment later, the Arridanian Counselor came into view. His gaze swept across the room until he saw Alastar, and he straightened, nodding stiffly. "Regentess, you must rejoin the Council at once. Your input is required."

Alastar's devilish grin widened. "Code Jupiter!" she shouted.

Kirk pressed a button as the Council spluttered in confusion, and then, the feed began to die away.

"What's that, Councilor? I can't hear you," Alastar called. "You're breaking up..."

A moment later, the Councilor's face disappeared from the screen. Alastar turned to her fiance and took his hands.

"You realize there's going to be shid about this. They're going to have to have an election... or try to find another relative. A cousin, I think."

Kirk's arms slid around her waist. "They'll manage." He kissed her.

"I shouldn't," she sighed.

"You should." He kissed her again. "You never wanted to be a Regentess, anyway."

"How would you know?" she demanded, leaning back to observe him.

Kirk grinned. "You could've left the Enterprise right after we got Uhura back. You didn't. You stayed for the wedding, and it's been a few months, and you're still here."

"Maybe I'm here to see the sights," Alastar said with a shrug, although she didn't look convincing.

Kirk kissed her again quickly. "Well, I'm right here, so enjoy."

"Thank you," she said, placing her hands on his cheeks. "I will." And she pressed her lips to his.

* * *

**- THE END - **

* * *

_Whew! Wow, I'm really, truly, officially done with "Every Breath." Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! :) _

_- **Serena**_


End file.
